


It Was a Dark and Stormy Nightmare

by Fantasy_Muse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, HMCWTIYS, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, i wrote this instead of eating dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Muse/pseuds/Fantasy_Muse
Summary: Crowley awakens from a nightmare to a soft scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	It Was a Dark and Stormy Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This for USEDTOBEHMC WTIYS contest. I haven’t written anything in about thirteen years. So I’m super rusty and dyslexic.

_ “Angel? Nova? I can’t bloody find you!” Crowley said with a cough as he tried to go through the smoke. The smoke was thick and acrid swirling around him. _

_ “AZIRAPHALE! NOVA! Where are you?”  _

_ He saw a child’s rainbow shoe sticking out from behind a bookshelf. He raced to the bookshelf and found Nova resting against bloodied Aziraphale. It only took a second to realize that they were dead.  _

_ “No! No! They couldn’t be………” he started to think.  _

Crowley awoke against something soft and warm with something small leaning against his legs. He opened his eyes to see himself wrapped in a blanket on Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale looked angelic in the glow from the fire while reading. Their adopted daughter, Nova, was leaning her legs against his. She was sleeping peacefully with Moosie the Moose held loosely in her arms.

A memory of Nova asking for a bedtime story and him wrapping himself in a blanket appeared. His family was alive and safe. He drifted off back to sleep feeling safe. 


End file.
